le vrai desire de ton coeur
by bibi 13ca
Summary: Une petite boussole va joue avec les sentiments d'Elena... Bonnie est le matchmaker!


**N: **_Ok, premièrement, je veux souligner le fait que cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Elle vient de ma beta reader Zoraya Windwalker, une de plus talentueuses écrivaines que j'ai trouvées sur ce site. L'histoire lui appartient, j'ai juste fait la traduction. J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi! _

_Bonnie détestait__ ça, depuis que Katherine était arrivée à Mystic Falls son amie n'était plus elle-même. _

_Le double diabolique était parti maintenant, du même que les originaux alors, tout devrait aller bien._

_Mais, ça n'allait pas bien. Elena avait l'air d'être prise dans une sorte de phase d'oubli. Ne jamais rire du fond du cœur, jamais vraiment triste ou fâchée, jamais rien pour de vrai._

_Si elle ne la connaissait pas mieux, elle aurait juré que son amie s'était transformée en vampire et qu'elle s'était débarrassée de ses émotions._

_Il lui fallut un certain temps à Bonnie pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé avec sa meilleure amie._

_Parce que le danger n'était plus là, sa famille et ses amis étaient en sécurité et elle était avec Stefan._

_Elle a__vait remarqué le problème pendant le 18 ème anniversaire d'Elena. Ils étaient au Grill. Il y`avait des gâteaux, des bougies…tous ce qu'il fallait._

_Elena a__vait fait l'effort de paraître excitée, mais Bonnie la connaissant depuis longtemps, elle s'était rendu compte que c'était juste une façade._

_Après, elle avait vu Damon, il avait le même air perdu. Mais quand leurs regards s'étaient rencontrés, Bonnie avait observé les étincelles dans leurs yeux._

_A partir de ce jour, Bonnie avait fait une promesse, de découvrir si ses suspicions étaient vraies. Si son amie avait réussi à tomber pour le bad-boy._

_Pas besoin de faire de recherche pour Damon. Même un aveugle pourrait voir qu'il était amoureux d'elle._

_Dans les jours suivants, ses suspicions s'étaient avérées être vraies._

_Les seuls moments où Elena réagissait comme la personne qu'elle était avant, étaient quand le frère ainé Salvatore était autour d'elle._

_Elle se demandait__ pourquoi Elena était encore avec Stefan, si son cœur appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais, elle savait très bien la réponse, c'était Elena. Elle n'aurait jamais fait souffrir quelqu'un, et se séparer de Stefan, lui ferait mal. Se séparer de lui pour être avec son frère, inimaginable!_

_En plus, Caroline et Bonnie ne le supportaient même pas. Bonnie savait que même si Jeremy avait pardonné Damon de lui avoir briser la nuque, l'incident n'était pas oublié._

_Alors Elena était encore en relation avec Stefan, rendant tout le monde content, sauf elle-même et l'homme qui possédait son cœur._

_Bonnie avait continué à être ignorante aux faits qu'elle avait découverts._

_Mais Elena avait commencé à dépérir, ses vêtements étaient devenus de plus en plus foncés et finalement, elle avait arrêté de faire semblant d'être heureuse._

_Bonnie était revenue à la réalité et s'était mise au travail._

_Bien sur__, elle ne pourrait pas juste parler à Elena et l'a faire changer d'idée. Elle connaissait Elena Gilbert, elle savait qu'elle était trop têtue pour l'écouter._

_Alors, elle __commença à penser à quelque chose de spectaculaire. Et elle le trouva pendant leur soirée-film__avec Caroline et Elena._

_Une boussole __qui vise ce que ton cœur désire…pas une mauvaise idée._

_Le lendemain, elle se barricada dans sa chambre avec une vieille boussole, qu'elle avait trouvée dans une boutique d'antiquités et le grimoire d'Emily._

_La seule chose qu'elle avait eue à faire, avait été de jeter un sort sur le petit objet pour trouver des vampires, pour qu'il trouve la chose la plus désirée par son possesseur._

_Une semaine avant noël, elle emballa l'objet dans un papier argenté en l'attachant avec un ruban rouge. Dans la chambre d'Elena, elle le laissa sur son lit._

_Maintenant la seule chose qu'il restait à faire, c'était d'attendre…_

_Quand Elena __rentra dans la chambre, la seule chose qu'elle voulait faire, c'était dormir. Aider Caroline avec les différents travaux toute la journée, avait été fatiguant._

_Mais, son plan fut interrompu par une chose qui l'avait piquée dans son dos._

_Curieuse__, sachant que son anniversaire était déjà passé et que noël n'était pas encore arrivé, elle prit le petit billet qui était attaché au-dessous._

_Chère Elena,_

_Je te vois souffrir, le cœur brisé, depuis quelque temps et je ne peux plus consentement l'ignorer. J'ai attendu que tu fasses quelque chose toi-même, mais il me semble que tu es bloquée et tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il manque à ton cœur. Alors, je te donne ce petit cadeau pour t'aider avec cela._

_Tu as juste à ouvrir le paquet et utiliser l'objet qui est dedans – il vise la personne qui possède ton cœur, la personne avec laquelle ton âme sera complète._

_Et s'il __te plait, juste un jour dans ta vie, fait ce que ton cœur désire. _

_Un ami._

_Pour un instant, Elena __pensa qu'il serait mieux de jeter le paquet à la poubelle sans l'ouvrir._

_Elle n'avait surtout pas besoin d'une autre chose de surnaturelle. Mais comme d'habitude, sa curiosité gagna et Elena commença à ouvrir le paquet._

_De__dans il y avait un vieille boite…elle ouvrit le couvercle._

_Niché__ dans un matériau noir, il y avait une boussole, tellement impressionnante, noire, avec des modèles en argent sur la face arrière. Elle semblait mal fonctionner. La flèche dedans n'arrêtait pas de tourner sans viser une direction particulière._

_En soupirant, elle __la remit dans sa boite et elle la mit sur sa table de chevet. Elle se sentait déçue et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Ce n'était pas comme si une vieille boussole pourrait vraiment lui dire avec qui elle devait être._

_Elle était la copine de Stefan et elle allait continuer à l'être. Elle lui devait tellement…elle n'aurait jamais cassé avec lui._

_Elle essaya de prendre l'image de son copain avec elle, dans ses rêves. Mais, lorsqu'elle s'endormit, ses yeux foncés devinrent de plus en plus clairs, ses cheveux plus foncés et son sourire gentil, se transforma en une grimace malicieuse._

_La dernière chose à laquelle elle pensa, fût à quel point c'était typique de la part de Damon de ne pas la laisser tranquille, même dans ses rêves._

_Elle__ n'observa pas même une fois que la flèche de sa boussole c'était arrêtée pour viser dans la direction de la pension des Salvatore._

_Le lendemain matin, Elena __mit la boussole dans son sac-a-dos, pour la montrer à Bonnie et Caroline. Elle était sure que le petit objet allait les amuser. L'idée qu'une boussole allait lui montrer l'amour, était ridicule…trop ridicule pour qu'elles croient vraiment que ca fonctionnera. _

_Plus tard dans la journée, elle était assisse sur une échelle, collant des arcs-en-ciel sur le plafond de l'école._

_Elle était tellement fâchée. Caroline l'avait laissée pour passer une journée avec Matt, et Bonnie avait décidé, tout à coup, d'aller magasiner avec son père._

_Avec ses meilleures amies absentes, Elena avait décidé qu'aider à décorer l'école pour noël, c'était une bonne idée, même si elle ne voulait pas tellement le faire._

_Le ruban dans sa main, refusait de rester dans sa place, elle frappa fortement avec son pied, en oubliant qu'elle était en effet sur une échelle._

_Elle laissa échapper un cri et elle ferma les yeux en attendant l'impact avec le plancher._

_Mais, l'impact n'eut jamais lieu. À la place, elle se trouva en tout sécurité, pressée contre un corps chaud et musculaire, qui la tenait dans ses bras, comme un homme tout juste marié porte sa femme. _

_Après quelques instants, elle eut le courage d'ouvrir les yeux et de regarder qui était le gars qui était venu à son aide._

_Contemplant, elle rencontra une paire d'yeux bleus, la regardant avec inquiétude._

_C'était comme s'ils étaient pris dans une bulle et que le monde autour d'eux n'existait plus. Lentement, elle leva sa main, avec l'intention de caresser sa joue. _

_Mais, un bruit qui venait de l'autre coté de la salle coupa leur connexion._

_Elle commença à bouger dans ses bras et Damon la plaça par terre._

_« Ca va? »__lui demanda-t-il._

_«Oui…oui, je vais bien…j'ai juste oublié pour un moment que j'étais assise sur une échelle. »_

_Un regard __fut suffisant…sans question, il lui fit un signe vers les escaliers au bout de la salle._

_Elle __ne pensa même pas à refuser. Elle se traîna vers les escaliers et s'assit à cote de lui._

_Quelques secondes plus tard, il lui apporta une tasse de café._

_« Alors…veux-tu me dire ce qu'il s'est passé avec toi? Être bougonne et sombre juste parce que t'as à rendre plus beau un vieux couloir ce n'est pas ton style! »_

_Et son ton sarcastique habituel était revenu, mais elle savait que c'était pour une bonne cause. Il voulait juste lui remonter le moral._

_« Pour être sincère, je ne sais même pas. C'est rien et tout en même temps. Je pensais que maintenant que le danger était passé tout allait revenir à la normal. Et tout est revenu à la normal, Caroline a commencé à planifier des fêtes, Bonnie apprend de nouvelle choses sur son héritage et elle aime ça, Stefan…Stefan a commence à être ennu… hm, tu sais comme il est. »_

_Elle avait voulu dire 'ennuyeux' et il le savait. Elle se sentait coupable pour penser cela de son copain, mais la vérité c'était qu'il réagissait comme tel. Il ne sortait jamais avec elle, il voulait toujours rester à la maison. Il voulait porter des conversations interminables, être sérieux et romantique._

_Il y avait des jours quand tous ce qu'Elena voulait, était de sortir et célébrer le fait qu'elle était encore vivante et tous ces amis et sa famille étaient en sécurités._

_« J'ai l'air stupide. C'était un jour bizarre, je suis désolé. »_

_Tout à coup, elle voulait être debout et retourner à son travail, mais Damon la prit par la main en la retournant à sa place._

_« Le travail va encore être là, même si tu prend une petite pause. Alors…qu'est ce qu'il est arrivé de bizarre aujourd'hui? »_

_Elle __le regarda pour un instant, puis elle décida de lui parler de Bonnie et Caroline, comment elles avaient disparues en la laissant toute seule, et aussi de lui parler du petit paquet qu'elle avait trouvé sur son lit ce matin. _

_« Le papier disait que cet objet est supposé viser la personne à laquelle j'appartiens vraiment. »_

_« Ca c'est particulier__… »_

_« Je sais, mais il ne marche pas. J'imagine que c'est une farce stupide de mon frère. »_

_« Comment tu sais qu'il ne marche pas? »_

_« Il tourne et tourne, sans arrêt. Il m'a étourdie pend__ant ma pause-déjeuner, car je le regardais. Attends, je vais te le montrer. »_

_Elle se leva et elle alla dans le coin ou elle avait laissé son sac-a-dos. Elle prit la petite boite, et en s'assoyant à cote de lui, elle l'ouvrit. Il prit le petit objet dans sa main et après avoir étudier l'objet, il leva ses sourcils._

_« C'est sur qu'il ne marche pas comme il faut. Mais je ne pense pas que le problème soit qu'il n'arrête pas de bouger et je devine que c'est moi ce que ton cœur désire… »_

_La dernière partie était supposer sortir de manière claire et sarcastique, mais Elena avait détecté l'amertume dans sa voix._

_« De quoi tu parles, il tourne sans-arrêt depuis que…quoi? »_

_Damon avait raison, la flèche s'était arrêtée de bouger et visait directement vers lui._

_Elle resta la, sans parole, parce que…son cœur avait décidé de la trahir. Elle avait été capable de faire en sorte qu'elle ne remarque pas la manière dont son cœur commençait à battre plus rapidement quand elle était près de Damon et la façon dont elle se sentait plus calme et en sécurité, chaque fois qu'il lui parlait._

_Mais elle était la seule qui savait ça. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser un vieil objet lui dire à laquelle elle appartenait. En même temps, elle savait que c'était vrai, peu importe combien de fois elle niait ça._

_Alors, elle fit la seule chose qui était venue dans sa tête. Elle arracha l'objet de la main de Damon et elle le mit dans son sac-a-main. Elle partit en murmurant des excuses, déroutée, à Damon._

_Elena se déplaçait à travers la chambre, de temps en temps, elle regardait la boussole._

_Elle désirait que la flèche commence à bouger__ comme avant, mais elle c'était arrêtée une demi-heure avant, en visant directement vers la pension._

_Elle pourrait prétendre que l'objet visait vers Stefan, mais elle savait très bien qu'il était dans la forêt à la chasse._

_Elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire – rester avec Stefan? Casser avec lui? – et après quoi?_

_Au __plus profond de son cœur elle savait ce que c'était la seule chose capable de la rendre vraiment heureuse, mais c'était une chose si égoïste a faire…_

_Elle __ferma la boite de la boussole et elle alla se coucher. Peut-être que le matin les choses allaient être plus claires._

_Sa relation avec Stefan réussit à survivre encore deux jours après l'incident. Elle avait évité de le voir ou de lui parler._

_Le deuxième jour, il l'attendait devant l'école. Il y eut beaucoup de cris, d'accusations et de larmes, mais après une longue conversation, les deux réalisèrent qu'ils étaient soulagés…._

_Ils réalisèrent que les deux tenaient à un rêve. Les deux avaient beaucoup changé durant les derniers mois et les personnes qu'ils étaient maintenant, ne s'emboitaient plus._

_Elle était contente de __ne plus devoir prétendre…_

_Maintenant qu'ils étaient finalement séparés, elle pourrait poursuivre ce qu'elle voulait vraiment._

_Elle alla aider aux dernières décorations de noël. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle avait un vrai sourire sur son visage._

_La fête de noël était devenue un vrai succès. Tout le monde dansait et bavardait et Elena était au milieu de tout cela._

_Elle vit Damon de l'autre cote de la salle, parler avec Stefan. Elle but une tasse de punch (probablement alcoolisé par Tyler) et elle avança vers lui, déterminée._

_En arrivant devant lui, Elena sortit la petite boite de sa poche et elle la tint dans sa paume._

_Damon prit l'objet de ses mains et commença à l'étudier. _

_«Il est encore cassé. »_

_En secouant sa tête, elle prit l'objet. _

_« Non, le truc est juste plus intelligent que moi. »_

_« Plus intelligent que… »_

_Elle savait qu'elle l'avait rendu confus avec ses mots, alors, sans le laisser finir sa phrase, elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds. Elle prit son visage entre ses paumes et elle l'embrassa._

_Pas de__ grands discours, pas de fanfares, juste eux…et leur lèvres appuyant l'une contre l'autre. _

_Quand il eut__ finalement réalisé ce qui ce passait, il enveloppa ses bras autour d'elle en intensifiant le baiser._

_Stefan était allé chercher la compagnie de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas les lèvres attachées à celles de quelqu'un d'autre. _

_Il savait que qu'il était temps de faire un pas en arrière et laisser le terrain à son frère._

_Bonnie était avec Jeremy sur la piste de danse quand quelque chose au bout du corridor attira son attention._

_Damon était assit__ sur les gradins. Elena était assise sur ses genoux. Un de ses mains jouait avec ses cheveux, l'autre la tenait par la taille, près de lui._

_Ils étaient la, perdus l'un dans l'autre, de manière que, même si le monde avait explosé autour d'eux, ils ne l'auraient pas remarqué._

_Si quelqu'un lui avait dit que cette image allait lui faire sentir des fourmillements dans son cœur trois semaines plus tôt, elle aurait suggéré un rendez-vous chez le psychiatre. Mais à ce moment là, elle sourit et se retourna vers son cavalier._

_Mission accomplie! _

_NOTE : Je m'excuse pour les fautes. J'espère que vous avez aimé l'histoire.__ Les commentaires sont toujours bienvenues… _

_Bonnie joue le rôle de match-maker…un petit objet qui va jouer avec les sentiments d'Elena…_

_For those of you that don't speak french, you can find the story in english under the name: THE HEARTS TRUE DESIRE :)_


End file.
